Living like humans
by IloveDeidaraGaara
Summary: 5 kids who have more power than the president himself venture out onto Earth and try to live a normal life, but not everything turns out right when they find out they can't use their powers. WARNING! spankings in later chapters! U have been warned
1. Chapter 1

It all started with five. Five kids that had more power than the president himself. They lived with all the rest of the people who controlled things like wind,sun,clouds,and storms but these five messed things up. Their names are Chaos, Tragedy, Charm,Life and Death. Strange names I know but they were given these names for a reason. They have control of who and what is affected by these things.

Chaos is a very mischievous,devious,and sly guy. He's quite athletic and loves to argue. He has brown hair and it's medium length.

Tragedy is a more emotionless type of guy. He has black hair that covers one of his eyes and he has big green eyes! He never uses more than two tones of voice, Normal and sarcasm.

Life is the shyest of them all. She's the type of girl that wouldn't speak unless spoken to. She has short blonde hair ,which she usually keeps up in pig tails, and blank eyes.

Death isn't what most people would think she would be. She does wear all black but she's actually pretty out-going. She has black hair that covers most of her face and she has pretty blue eyes. She doesn't like to be the owner of death but she says that she'll live with it.

Charm is a beautiful girl with blonde and brown hair, about medium length. She has brownish eyes that twinkle when the sun hits them just right and she gets bored quite often.

One day Chaos and Tragedy were fighting as usual and Life and Death were brushing their hair, while Charm got bored and her mind started to wander what was outside of the dimension that they lived in.

She had always been curious about what the "humans" were like or the "Normies" as they called them.

She went over to the big globe and zoomed in on a specific house that she had been looking at for quite some time now. Every day the same boy would come out at the same time and get on big yellow bus and drive down the road. Charm had always had a liking for this brown-eyed boy.

Charm sighed and said "I only wish we could see what it's like to live with the normies"  
Then a big voice came from behind and said "Be careful what you wish for little one,it might just come true"  
Charm was startled at first but the realized who it was and said "Oh Thunder. It's just you." she giggled "you startled me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. So do you think that I could really go down on Earth and roam around?"

"Not just roam around, but you could live there!"

"REALLY?" She squealed

"Really. But it's far too dangerous for a little girl."

"I'm over 1,000 years old,I'm just stuck in this body. You're lucky that your body grew until you were 60! Mine stopped at 14."

"Yes, but you're mind,body, and spirit stays the same as a 14 year old girls. It will never grow older. So it is far too dangerous for a girl to go down by herself!"

"Aww come on Thunder" Charm started to bat her eyes and use the power she was given.

"No way. You aren't going to convince me" He said as he TRIED to ignore her but she had him under control

"UNDER THE GLOBE YOU WILL FIND A KEYPAD TO UNLOCK THE DOOR. THE CORRECT CODE IS 453289392929105819." Thunder quickly blurted out as everyone turned around to see Charm quickly making a run for her friends.

"Chaos,Tragedy,Life,Death!! Hurry! We gotta go!" Charm screamed as she was running.

Immediately Chaos and Death got up as they raced each other down there.

Tragedy sighed and said "let's go see what's going on."

"I-I don't know about this." Life said quietly.

"Me either but I'm going anyways."

Tragedy got up and dragged Life with him to see what all the commotion was about.

"Come on. Come on!" Charm said as she lifted the globe and typed in the password (She has a very good memory) and then a big black portal opened up and sucked all 5 of them down to Earth.

The big black hole sucked a lot of other things down too. A couple of other kids, some houses and finally Thunder and Forest stopped it.

"Oh those kids are so gonna get it!" Forest said

"Now,now. Don't get feisty" Thunder replied

"Thunder! Thunder!" A little blonde haired boy screamed as he ran up to his partner

"What is it Lightning?" Thunder asked

"Eight kids have been relocated on Earth! We have already found out who has gone down there but we only found 3 of them, Apple,Cloud,and Blueberry were found all huddled together and they are coming back as we speak."

"Very good. Now then what happen to the other five?"

"Chaos,Life,Death,Charm,and Tragedy are no where to be found on the globe. Rain said that we needed to send someone down there to look for them."

"Oh very well." Thunder said "I'll go down and look"

"I'll come too." Forest said

"ME TOO! ME TOO!!" Lightning squealed as he jumped up and down.

"No way." Forest said "we can't have some annoying little brat come and ruin this for us!"

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" The little 7 year old boy said as he stamped his foot which caused one electrical bolt to fly through the air.

"Whoa. Watch it boy. You might hurt someone" Thunder informed his young partner.

"Sorry." Lightning replied innocently

"All right. Let's go have a look around and see if we can manage to find them."

Thunder,Forest, and Lightning went to inform Rain that they were heading down to Earth to search for the five nodded her head and told them to hurry and not to use their abilities what so ever.

They all agreed and went off on their journey.......

* * *

Soooooo.....What do u think?? Is it bad? Cuz this was something that I totally made up off the top of my head! Plz leave good reviews oh and ignore any mistakes I did this at 4 in the morning! Thanx a bunch!


	2. In the barn

I DON'T OWN TYLENOL!!!!!!! This is kind of a short chapter but next one should be a bit longer! hehe Well here's my second chapter! Tell me wat u think! No negative comments! Or u'll be cursed! So plz be nice! thanx!

* * *

All 5 kids were lying on the side of the road. The journey to Earth was harder than they had imagined. They had fell into a farmhouse, which was unusual for them. It was also very cold,especially in what they were wearing.

In Septrupia ,where they came from, it was ALWAYS warm so everyone dressed in short sleeves.

"Ngh. Ah my head." Chaos said as he got up holding his head. "where are we?"

The other four were still passed out in the hay,shivering.

"Hey,get up you guys" Chaos said as he shook them to get them up.

"Ow. My head hurts! Anyone got a tylenol?" Death said as she slowly got up.

Everyone got up slowly but surely and sat there for a while, trying to figure out where in the world they were. They were all cold so they were hoping they could figure it out soon.

Meanwhile, Thunder,Forest,and Lightning where searching around the big city looking for them.

"UGH! My feet huuuurt" Lightning complained

"Shut it! You've been complaining this whole entire time!" Forest replied. He was clearly annoyed.

"Nuh uhhhhh!"

"uh huuuuuh!" Forest said in a mocking voice.

"Will you two shut up?!" Thunder said getting annoyed with their bickering. "you both are getting on my last nerve!"

"sorry" they both replied in unison

"Hey hey! Look who's coming back from the Greek convention!" Some unruly teenager told them.

"Yeah? Well Greek this!" Lightning said as he shot his arms up ready to strike, but before he could Thunder caught him and held his arms to his side.

"What my little friend means to say is that we're out of towners!" Thunder lied and tried to grin as he still held his young partner.

"whatever." The teen said as he walked off with his friends into some alley.

"Lightning!" Forest screamed

"Settle down. Let me talk to him first." Thunder said. He didn't let his tempur get to him that much. "Now, Lightning you can't just go and use your power like that. It'll blow our cover so please try and keep it to your self okay?"

"Okay..." Lightning replied dissapointingly

"Now then we have to get some normal looking clothes on before we go any farther. I think we look a little too...abnormal." Thunder said as he was looking around for a nice store to get some descent clothing in.

----Back at the barn-----

"I'm s-s-so cold!" Charm said as her teeth chattered.

"Eh. You guys are a bunch of weenies! It's not even that cold out here!" Chaos exclaimed proudly

"If you're not cold then how come you're shivering and you have chill bumps?" Tragedy said in his almost no emotion voice.

"I'm not shivering, I'm just...anxious. And those aren't chill bumps they're goose bumps from that journey so HA!" Chaos said gladly that he finally proved Tragedy wrong.

"I'm still cold though!" Death added "It has to be at least 32 degrees out here!"

"Why can't Heat just make the weather warmer here?" Charm asked as she cuddled her knees up to her chin to try and get more warmth.

"Because Heat is a lazy good for nothing who does nothing all day but sit around in his sun glasses and disses Cold." Chaos answered. Apparantly he didn't like Heat very well.

"Yeah I guess....Hey Life you okay?"

"Mmhmm." Life mumbled

"Are you sure? You haven't said anything this whole entire time."

"I know...I'm just cold"

Life's voice is very queit almost like she's whispering.

The five began to chat some more trying to figure out what to do. They couldn't just leave. They might get hurt or someone might see them. Somehow someone had to get ahold of Rain (Rain's is the eldest of the Elders. She command almost everything).

All of the sudden they heard someone say "Hey. Is someone or something in there?" It sounded like a man's voice. Someone in their mid fourties or late thirties.

"Come on out! Or I'm getting the shot gun!" The man said warningly

"Holy crap! Who the hell is that?" Chaos said in a sort of whisper yell.

"I don't know but we better get outta here fast!" Death said as everyone else nodded in agreement.......

* * *

Ha ha! Cliffhanger!! Do u guys like it so far? Cuz if I don't get more reviews then I'm not telling who the mysterious voice is!! Mwahaha! Well thanx for reading so far and plz review nicely thanx! =D


	3. Meeting Charlie

Hey guys, I need more reviews TT^TT Plz plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_"I don't know but we better get outta here fast!" Death said as everyone else nodded in agreement......_

All five jumped out the back of the barn ,except Tragedy who jumped up on top of the barn.

They started running through the woods when they heard a bang and saw birds flying through the chilly air.  
Tragedy was standing on the roof of the barn looking down at the man when he raised his hand in the air.

"TRAGEDY NO!!!!" Death screamed.

"shut up." Tragedy replied emotionless as usual

But, before Tragedy could do anything Thunder appeared behind him and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing??" Thunder asked

"Nothin."

"This doesn't look like nothing! You know we can't just blow our cover like that!!" Thunder said as he gripped Tragedy's wrist harder

"Do you mind? This kinda hurts..." Tragedy almost complained but still sounded sarcastic

"Fine." Thunder spat as he released the young tragedy maker as he rubbed his wrist.

Thunder jumped down in front of the man with the gun and confronted him.

"Hello. We do not mean to bother you. Please, I ask you to not tell anyone about this."

"About what? These kids? They are just regular old Hoodlums messing with my chickens again." The man replied

"Oh? Well then that's fine."

"Wait!" Forest interuppted "Why don't we let them stay here?"

"Why would we do that?" Thunder questioned

"Well Charm always wanted to stay with 'Normies'."

"Uhhh...not with him!" Charm spoke up "He looks dangerous!"

"Hush. Now then, that's not a bad idea. Sir would you mind looking after these so called 'Hoodlums'?"

"Well, I have a nephew of my own. But I'm sure he could use some company. First I need to ask some questions!"  
The man said.

"Of course. By the way my name is Thunder." he said as he stuck his hand out to shake the other man's hand.

"Charlie Johnston. Nice to meet you." Charlie greeted him. "Now then, what are you all?"

Thunder sighed "No immortal is suppost to know about us but for some reason you seem familiar so I'll tell you. We control the things in the world. I control the thunder and my little partner here controls lightning! You see there are people out there who want to destroy us, and if that happend then the whole world would be messed up."

"I see. So tell me, what do those five control?"

The five walked up infront of Thunder and started to explain themselves.

"I'm Chaos! I control well....the chaos in the world!" he explained with an evil grin

"My name's Death!" Death said with a smile.

"Lovely." Charlie replied

"I'm Charm" She said as she put her arm on her hip.

"Tragedy.." Tragedy mumbled

"My-my name is Life." Life said shyly.

"Well I'm sure you all must be cold so why don't you go up and get warmed up?" Charlie said warmly

"Works for me!!" Death said as she ran towards the house.

"US TOO!" Charm and Chaos said as well

"Might as well..." Said Tragedy as he pulled Life with him.

Charlie waited until they got inside before he started to talk again..

"Listen I know why I seem familiar." Charlie said straight forward

"And why is that?" asked Thunder.

"I used to be one of you. My full name is Meteor Charles Johnston. I had to retire after the dinosaurs went extinct. Rain,my true love, sent me down to Earth and told me not mention this to anyone. I went on living a healthy life. I even started my own family....sadly though my wife passed away, as did my children. I have my nephew though so I'm not so lonely."

As Charlie began to explain himself to Thunder, the other five were on the porch waiting for Chaos to pick the lock.

"Hurry up! I'm cold!" Charm complained

"I'm doin' my best!" Chaos replied

All of a sudden a young man who looked to be about 14 opened the door and stared the strangers down.

"And who might you be?" The teen asked them

"I'm Chaos, that's Death,Life,Tragedy, and Charm. So who are you?"

"Name's Michael! Michael Johnston. Nice to me ya strangers!" Michael said...he seemed to be quite hick.

Charm cleared her throat and walked up next to the boy and leaned up against him and said "Oh dear, it's terribley cold out here. Do you think we could come in?"

Michael just sort of looked hypnotized and said "Anythin' for you my love..."

"Thank you!" Charm grinned as she pranced on into the house.

"Show off." Death said

Charm simply giggled and began to look around the house.

"Wh-why are we trusting this strange man?" Life asked Death.

"I'm not sure,but he seems faintly familiar to me."

"yeah.."

They started to look around the house (which was very warm) They found a big screen television, game systems, big radio's, 2 laptops, and the newest devices out on the market.

"Whoa. This guy is loaded." Chaos exclaimed as he looked over the utensils in the drawers

"My uncle Charlie is an astronomer! He gets a bunch of money!" Michael explained proudly.

"Faaaascinating.." Tragedy sarcastically spoke as he leaned up against the wall.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Michael asked Tragedy

"Nothing. What's the matter with your voice?" Tragedy said again with the same tone.

"Ain't nothin wrong with my voice!"

"sure. whatever you say."

Michael's temper began to fume, he hated to be made fun of. He was just about to go punch Tragedy in the gut as his uncle and Thunder walked through the door.

"Where's Forest and Lightning?" Chaos asked

"I sent them on ahead" Thunder answered straight forward. "Now then, you five are going to stay here. Lightning will be coming by regularly to check on you-"

"Why him? He's younger than we are!" Chaos interrupted

"Don't interuppt me. Now then where was I? Oh yes. You will stay here for a whole year. We have negotiated this and I am allowing Charlie to teach you all how to behave."

"No way! I was born like this! I cause trouble for a job! If I don't then the world will be messed up right?"

"Well yes, but we don't want you to cause anymore than you MUST....like you usually do." Thunder said "He will teach you how to control it and not use it when you want to."

Thunder shot his head over to Tragedy who was still leaning up against the wall. "Like you. You almost caused a tree to fall upon this man. That's against the rules. Big time! "

"so."

"I'm really starting to hate that sarcasm of yours!" He said getting aggravated "maybe Charlie can fix that."

"Sure can! I mean look how good Michael turned out." Charlie gloated about his nephew

"yeah, I'm gonna love being a hick." Tragedy said sarcastically as usual

"That's enough." Charlie said sternly "Don't make fun of people."

"whatever."

Charlie already had a headache and it was getting worse so he decided to just leave him alone. He turned back around to Thunder and said "I'll keep them for a year. Then you can come back and get them."

"Very good. Good bye children." Thunder waved as he made the journey back.

Charlie shut the door and turned around to the six kids standing in the dining room and stared them down. "Now then, time to go over rules."

=================================================================================================================================== Soooooooooooooooooooooooo didja like it?? Cuz I thought I did a pretty good job! Spanking should be coming up in the next chapter. So if it's not you're kind of chapter then just skip it. REVIEW NICELY PLZZZZ!!!!!


	4. Mall trip!

Well, I did get a few more reviews and they made me very happy!!! =D So thankyu!!!

WARNING!!!! Swatting of teens in this chapter!!! Get over it! No bad reviews please!

"Now then, time to go over rules." Charlie exclaimed as he walked over to the big red recliner he called 'the charlie chair'.

"Come on. Have a seat. Michael, go outside and feed the animals." Charlie shooed Michael away as the other five slowly made their way over to the couches.

"Now then, I am Charlie as you all know. You all will be staying with me for a year, then you will return home. You will be going to school and-"

"What's school?" Chaos asked out of curiousity.

Charlie sighed and said "Please don't interrupt. School is a place where kids go to get education."

"Oh. I don't need school! I'm already smart!" Chaos explained proudly.

"what's 4+3 equal?" Tragedy asked Chaos, knowing he would get it wrong.

"Uhhhm..." Chaos started to count on his fingers and finally said "five?" "No. you're about two numbers off."

"Oh. Three?"

"My point exactly" Tragedy blankly said

"Well, I don't care if you have a brain the size of Albert Einstein! You're still all going to school!" Charlie said

"Well okay but how do we know where to go?" Death asked

"Or how to get there?" Charm chimed in.

"I'll bring you to the school tomorrow and let someone give you a tour. Now then back to what I was saying. I know you all have an extremely big amount of power over the world and I don't want you to use it while you are here unless you get orders to use it. Got it?"

"Yup!" Death said

"uh huh" Life whispered

"Sure" Charm explained

"whatever.." said Tragedy

"Yeah!" Chaos said as he hopped up "But what if we do it accidentally?"

"Like how?" Charlie questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like sometimes, I cause destruction by emotions. Like when I'm mad and I accidentally punch something than the whole thing falls down."

"Well lets try not to get THAT mad okay?" Charlie said worried about how much strength this boy had.

"Well, I can tell someone when they are gonna die and how!" Death said like she was actually proud of it.

Charlie sat there in amazement and said "Do not tell anyone that! It could screw up their life forever!"

"Fine."

"That's another thing. I don't want any of you doing anything dangerous, I want you're grades to remain above a D and I don't want any back-talking,sas,or sarcasm." He looked directly at Tragedy and said "Got that, sunshine?"

"I appreciate the kind nickname Moonbeam,but I think I'm pretty clear on what to do and what not to do." Tragedy sly remarked.

"Moonbeam huh? Well I'll count that as sarcasm and backtalking so that's your warning. Now then I will probably make new rules along the way just to make sure."

"Um, excuse me mister." Life whispered

"Please sweety, call me Charlie."

"Oh-oh okay Charlie. Uhm I need to use my powers quite often. Babies are born almost every minute in this world. How-how do I do that if I'm in school?"

"Well, how do you have to use it?" Charlie asked

"Wel-well I just have to sorta leave my body for a little while. It sorta looks like I'm just dazing."

"Ah. Well I suppose you could do that. As long as no one catches on. Hmmm....Death?"

"Yeah?" Death answered

"Doesn't death happen every minute as well as birth?"

"Well yeah, but I can use mine and no one really realize it. Like I just took a man's life about 2 minutes ago. You didn't realize did you?"

"Well no, but how does that happen?" Charlie asked. He originally knew all these answers but has forgotten them over time.

"Well, when I have to take someone's life away from them I have to direct them to Heaven or Hell. It's actually a pretty bad job, but that's what I was given so I took it. The only thing I have to do is escape my body and go to wherever it is I need to go then return. It takes about 30 seconds to do all together."

Death kept explaining and it started to seem all familiar to Charlie again, his love, the former owners of life and death,his life before he retired,his memory was completely renewed. He remembered how he destroyed part of the Earth. He knew he was Meteor for sure. He had to see Rain again.

Charlie cleared his throat and got up and streched then ,put his hands on his back,popped it, then grabbed his hat,keys,and coat and finally said "Come on. We're going shopping!"

The five got up and made their way to the truck. It only had 4 seats so they decided that the boys could sit in the bed of the truck ,even though it WAS 33 degrees outside, they said they would 'tough it out'.

While in the car one of the girls finally asked where they were heading to. Charlie just simply smiled and said "this is a small little town. Not much to do or see. So I have to take you out of town for shopping."

They drove about 50 miles out of town until they got to the next town over which was the only one who had a descent mall around that area.

They finally got to the parking lot of the mall and they all hopped out of the truck and headed inside.

"Whoa. This place is huge!" Charm said "I never thought normies would actually get out to places like this!"

Charlie laughed lightly and said "here" he handed each of them $100 dollars and some change, "I want you to go buy whatever it is that you need,clothes,music,shoes and so on."

"What if we get our hair redone?" Charm asked

"As long as you have enough money. Now meet me back here at 6:30. Got it?" They all nodded and headed off for different stores.

"Hmm...I like this shirt, and this one and this one." Charm grabbed every shirt she could. "oooh and these pants, and these shorts, and these shoes"

"Uhm Charm, I don't think you have enough money for all that stuff" Life said "besides dont you want music and stuff too?''

"Not really now go shop and leave me alone!" Charm just picked up another shirt, she could care less about music.

Meanwhile, Chaos was in a sports store looking for jerseys that he fancied. He didn't know much about the teams but he used to watch people who were watching football. He picked up a few football jerseys and then went and got some shorts and a tan coat.

Tragedy on the other hand just stood in the store looking at shirts. He liked a few but he really didn't care for them.  
He grabbed a striped long sleeve shirt and green short sleeved one and decided that he would get 4 more shirts and that would be enough for a while. He got some jeans too. Then he saw the hair dresser's

"Hmmm...I think I want my hair done." He went in and the lady at the counter greeted him with a smile and took him back to the dying area.

"Now then, what colors would you like to put in your hair?" The lady asked in a rather nasely accent

"Green streaks." Tragedy almost smiled at the idea. Almost.

"Well, I'll recolor the black then put green in okay?"

"Fine."

Tragedy sat there and got his hair done while Death looked through a bunch of black pants and shirts.

"I think I'll get 5 shirts, 3 pairs of pants, a pair of shoes, a hat, nailpolish, and this cloak." Death said averaging out her money.

"Just enough!" She said to her self. She checked out then went to go see where the others were.

Everyone but Tragedy met back at the precise time and immediately Charlie said "where's Tragedy?"

"Beats me." Charm shrugged "Last time I saw him he was in the hair salon."

"Pfft, he's gettin his hair done?! ha ha ha" Chaos laughed at the thought of a guy getting his hair done.

"Hey! Guys can get their hair done too! There isn't anything wrong with that!" Charm exclaimed, standing up for Tragedy.

"Come on." Charlie said as he made his way to the hair salon.

As soon as they got up there Tragedy was just walking out with a brand new hair-do.

"What in the world did you do to your hair?" Charlie asked in a suprised voice.

"I didn't do anything. SHE cut and dyed my hair." Tragedy said pointing to the nasely lady

"I see. Well you're already in deep water for smarting off again. So if I were you, I wouldn't push it kid." Charlie warned

"Whatever." Tragedy could care less about their opinion. He liked his hair.

Charlie sighed and said "come on. Lets go home."  
They all drove home and made their way inside but Michael came out of the barn and grabbed Tragedy and Chaos and pulled them back to the barn.

"I need y'all to help me with this hay." Michael said as he picked up a bell.

"How do we help?" Chaos asked

"Just pick up those hay bells and toss up on the bed of the truck." Michael demonstrated "like that."

"Okay." Chaos grabbed 3 bells of hay and tossed them on.

"Wow. Your much stronger than I am! You're even stronger than Uncle Charlie!"

"Really?"

"Sure are! What about you? Why aint you workin?" Michael asked Tragedy

"I have back problems." Tragedy lied

"Yeah right. You just don't want to work! Lazy ass!" Chaos screamed

"Indeed." Tragedy remarked. "I may be lazy but at least I'm smarter than a carton of eggs."

"That's it!" Chaos charged straight towards Tragedy with force and anger driving him.

Tragedy simply stepped aside and Chaos ran straight into the barn causing the wall to collapse and brought the whole barn down. Everything fell down and Chaos still wanted to fight. He swung his fist again and Tragedy caught it in his hand and simply said "You miss."

Michael had gotten out of the fallen building with just a bloody knee. He immediately went to retrieve his uncle and get a band-aid.

"Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!" Michael said limping to the house.

Charlie came outside and saw the barn, he then looked off the porch to see his nephew limping. He walked down the stairs and said "What happened?"

"They started fighting." Michael said pointing to the two boys.

"I'll be right back." He ran to the boys fighting and seperated them.

"What in God's name do you think you two are doin?" Charlie asked as he tried to calm Chaos down.

"Bonding." Tragedy remarked.

"I see. Well let's call this bonding as well." He picked the two boys up and took them inside the house then sent both of them to his room.

"I'd rather not go." Tragedy sighed

Charlie stepped beside Tragedy and swatted his rear twice and replied "Unless you want worse, you'll do as I say."

Tragedy had NO idea what the man just did to him but he decided he'd better go just in case.

"Whatever." Tragedy walked towards Charlie's room with no emotion but Chaos wasn't too pleased by what just happend...

=========================================== ha ha! This was pretty long. Please Review!!!!!!!!! And be nice please!!!!!! =D 


	5. Charlie snaps

Here is my 5th chapter! I still write sort of with a country twang so you have to forgive me if I did something like that on accident!!

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter contains spanking of a teen. Don't like, don't read! NO BAD COMMENTS!!!!!!!! You've been warned.

* * *

Charlie walked into his bedroom with a smug look on his face. He didn't really want to do this to the boys,especially since it was their first day there, but he figured they needed it.

"Tragedy, go sit in the kitchen." Charlie said sternly.

"Why?"

Charlie had no reply he simply gave him the 'do it or else' look. Tragedy got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He figured he could get himself a soda while he was there.

"Now then, we need to talk about that strenght of yours." Charlie stepped forwards and closed the door.

"What about it?" Chaos asked like a snotty little kid

"You need to learn how to control it! You knocked down the whole entire barn! Now you and Tragedy have to rebuild it!"

"Pssh yeah right! Tragedy hasn't done a thing since he was made the owner of tragic events!" Chaos looked down at his shoes "He used to be just like his older brother, Danger."

"Well, whatever the reason, he IS rebuilding that barn. Rather he likes it or not. You do too!" Charlie pointed out the window to the barn "Look at that! All my animals where in there too! Most of them got away, the others got hurt! What do you have to say about that?" Charlie got angrier as he thought about how much damage they caused.

"I don't know. Tragedy just makes me so mad!" Chaos punched the bed and caused it to break.  
"Whoops! Sorry!"

Charlie just got angrier and angrier but he took 5 deep breathes and finally said "We'll work on it. If you use your strength on purpose, and if I didn't tell you to. You will be a sorry little boy." His eyes narrowed at the boy

"I'm not a boy. I'm a teenager." Chaos said as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Whatever you say. Now I'm done with you for now. Go sit in the living room and tell Tragedy to come in here."

Chaos nodded and got up and left the room, he made his way into the kitchen and told him to go to Charlies' room again. Tragedy got up from the barstool and made his way towards Charlies room once again.

"Come here." Charlie said sternly as he seen Tragedy come into the room.

Tragedy sighed and made his way over to where Charlie was sitting. "What?" he asked.

"What?! Is that all you can say? You destroyed my whole entire barn,Tragedy! Do you not want to apologize or say anything else other than "what"?" Charlie held the young teen on his shoulders and shook him as he spoke.

"I don't do apologies.."

"You will once I'm through with you." It was no more of a warning than it was a threat. Charlie let go of the boy long enough to grab his wrist and pull him over his lap. Tragedy didn't seem very worried. He simply thought it was a normal human ritual of some sort.

"Now then, let's see if we can shape that attitude of yours." Charlie began . He raised his hand high then brought it down on the teens jean covered bottom.

Tragedy didn't do anything until a stinging pain in his backside sank in. His eyes actually grew wide. HE was showing emotions. The owner of tragic events was actually shocked.

"Ngh. Um, what are you doing?" Tragedy asked, he was still trying not to show that he was in shock but Charlie could see through it.

"Spanking you." Charlie said as he brought his hand down again and again.

"Well this is rather barbaric...I guess that would make since considering you're at an ancient age anyway." Tragedy didn't mean to say that but it's a habit for him.

"Oh am I? Well I guess barbarians do this too." He picked the teen up again to pull his pants and boxers down, then laid him back across his lap.

_'Oh no. Why did I say that? And why the hell am I showing emotion?!_' Tragedy thought. It was very unlike him to let anyone other than his older brother see him in any other way than emotionless.

Charlie didn't care, he kept spanking the teens bottom until it went from white (Tragedy is quite pale) to a pinkish color.

"Are you gonna listen now?" Charlie asked as he smacked the smarting bottom again.

"As long as I don't have to look at your ugly carpet anymore." Tragedy tried to keep from crying.

Charlie rolled his eyes and let the teen to his feet, "Now then, I know you don't like to show how you feel but you're gonna have to at some point."

"N-no I don't" he looked down at the carpet. _'Crap did I just studder?_' He thought.

"Yes you do! Chaos told me about your brother."

Green eyes looked up at Charlie, they where on the verge of tears but still yet they showed no emotion.

"Listen, you have to start obeying me. I just want to help you out. I know you and Chaos don't get along that well but I do not except fighting. Got it?"

Tragedy shrugged then looked at the picture on the wall. It looked like some kind of bear but Tragedy didn't care. He just wanted to get out of the room.

"I also want you to re-build the barn with Chaos and Michael."

Tragedy looked back at the man and simply said "hell no."

Charlie turned the teen to the side and swatted his bottom 4 more times then turned him back around. "Don't say things like that in this house, and you ARE going to re-build it. Rather you want to or not."

Tragedy sighed and said "Fine."

"Good. Now pull up your pants, go to the bathroom and clean your face, then meet me in the living room." Charlie got up and headed for the living room where he met the girls and Chaos watching TV.

"Hello, girls" Charlie greeted "oh and Chaos."

The girls giggled and Chaos just watched the man go over to the 'Charlie chair'.

"Where's Tragedy?" Charm asked, but she was still focused on the television.

"Well, he had to go take a bathroom break." Charlie lied but the other four didn't seem to notice.

They sat there for a while then Tragedy came back into the room and stood there for a few minutes as he watched the TV.

"Now that we are all in here, I want to tell you all where you will be sleeping." Charlie began "Death,Life, and Charm will get the two bedrooms upstairs, you all can decide on who stays in what room. And Chaos and Tragedy will share the guest room."

They all nodded and made their way upstairs to find all of the clothes they had bought already in the rooms.

"Sweet! I get this one to myself!" Charm announced as she shut her door quickly.

"I guess that means we will be sharing this one then." Death said to LIfe who simply nodded and followed her sister into the room.  
Chaos looked at Tragedy then he looked up at Charlie and finally said "Do I have to share a room with him?"

"You can bunk with Michael if you'd rather do that. He doesn't have an extra bed so you would have to sleep in the floor." Charlie said with a smug grin.

"I don't care. I will fight with him if I stay here." He said pointing towards Tragedy.

"Oh. Well that's fine. Go see if Michael will let you stay." Charlie pointed him in the right direction the looked back down at Tragedy.

"What have you done that makes everyone dislike you so much?" Charlie asked the young teen.

"I dunno." Tragedy shrugged and made his way to his room.

"I'm sure you don't" He could always tell when someone was lying, but he figured he wouldn't push it tonight.

He helped the six teens get situated then told them to get some rest. It had been a long day for them.  
==================================================================================================================================== Well, tell me what you think!! Was it good? Did I over do it? Thanx for the reviews so far!! =D


	6. First day of school

Hey guys, I can't update that fast anymore because I have exams and stuff but tomorrow is our last day! WHOO!!!!!!!! This one can get kinda boring in parts so you might want to skip that! And please excuse any mistakes you find. Thank you!

Warning:Spanking in this chapter and some cussing. Don't like dont read.

* * *

The roosters cock-a-doodle-do'd at 5 am that next morning. Charlie was already bright eyed and bushy tailed by that time. He was preparing breakfast then he went to wake up the sleeping ones.

"Come on it's time to get up!" he started yelling down the halls and banging on the doors.

"mmmm....sleeeeeep." Charm moaned and rolled back over.

"Morning!" Death said coming out of her room.

"Uh good morning. I didn't think you were up yet." Charlie said

"I don't ever sleep. Just rest." Death giggled and walked to the kitchen.

Charlie sighed and proceeded to wake the others. "Come on! Time to get up!"

Slowly the other girls got up, and Michael, but Chaos and Tragedy were still in bed.

"Come on guys. Get up." Charlie knocked on their doors again.

Tragedy raised up in his bed like a dead person and made his way to the bathroom to fix his hair (bed head ^.^) meanwhile Chaos was STILL asleep.

"Come on Chaos! Get up or you won't have time to eat breakfast!"

Immediatley Chaos got up and ran to the kitchen. He always knew that breakfast was the most important meal of the day!

"Now I want you guys to go get ready then come back down stairs so I can give you lunch money."  
Charlie said as he took a bite of bacon.

They all nodded and went off to their rooms to get ready. "Ugh! Tragedy hurry up! You spend more time on your hair then I do!!" Charm screamed.

"Well whose problem is that?" Tragedy replied through the door.

"YOURS!!!"

"Indeed."

"Come on you guys!" Charlie said down the hall.

Finally Tragedy came out of the bathroom and Charm flew in there with lightning speed.

"Took ya long enough!" Chaos said leaning against the wall.

"Hm? Oh yes well at least I have good style."

"Yeah right! You wouldn't know style if it punched you in the face." Chaos said gripping his fists.

"Lets not start this today guys!" Death said,splitting them up.

"Fine." Chaos said mumbling something under his breath.

"I'm ready!!" Charm came out of the bathroom with steam following her.

"Did you have a sauna party in there or something?" Chaos asked

"Hmph! No!" Charm went into the living room and the others followed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You aren't wearing that to school!" Charlie said pointing at Charm and Life.

"Why not?" Charm put her hands on her hips and pooched out her lips to try and look older. She failed.

"It's skanky."

[Charm had a teal dress on that came above her knees. She was wearing blue gloves that came to her shoulders and knee socks as well.

Life was wearing a skirt, knee socks, short sleeved shirt and a hoodie. All white of course.]

"Skanky??" Charm almost yelled

"S-skanky.." Life looked down at her feet. She had never been called that before.

"Yes, Skanky. Go change." Charlie said

"No." Charm replied

"Do it now, Charm! Life, you go change too!"

"Don't do it! You don't have to!" Charm told Life "you should wear whatever you want to!"

Charlie just sighed and said "we'll discuss this later. We're gonna be late. Get in the car everyone!"

Everyone headed outside to see a mini van sitting in the driveway.

"Go on! Get in!" Charlie shooed the kids in the car.

"Uhh, Uncle Charlie? When did you happen to get this?" Michael asked

"Last night."

"Oh."

And that was that. They drove down to the school and Michael met up with his other friends gathered at the bench.

"Well this place looks awesome!" Charm said as she hopped out of the car.

"Oh yeah.." Death said sarcastically.

[By the way here is what the other teens are wearing at the moment.

Tragedy is wearing his black and white ,striped, long sleeve shirt with his green short sleeved one over top of it, some blue jeans, and high top shoes.

Chaos is wearing a Jersey, a hoodie with his favorite team on it, shorts (He doesn't get cold often) And basketball shoes.

Death is wearing jeans, a t-shirt, her cloak, and fingerless gloves (all black)]

They all walked in after getting their lunch money, then they ended up spliting apart. Charm went over to all the popular kids and she pulled Life with her. Chaos went to the jocks, Death went to the Goths and Tragedy stood alone. Well until some other teens came over with all different colored hair and greeted him.

"Hi. I'm Star." A young, blue haired girl said to Tragedy.

"Tragedy."

"Wow. That's a great name! These are my friends. Hanna, Billy, and Madizon!" Star introduced her friends and Tragedy just stood there and nodded his head.  
Then the first bell rang.

"Aw man! Hey what class do you have first Tragedy?"

"Um it says I have Literature first..."

"Great! That what I have!"

"joy." Tragedy said sarcastically.

----------------------------With Death -------------------------------------  
"Hi, I'm new here!" Death said greeting some other teens.

There was 3 people standing there two girls and a guy.

"Hi, I'm Jakobi!" The black haired boy said.

"I'm Layna" one of the other girls greeted

"Gwin"

"Well I'm Death Johnston-" Death got interupted by Layna

"Whoa! You're parents actually named you Death??" She gasped "That's awesome!"

"Well, actually my real name is..." Death paused a minute to think of a good name then finally said "my name is Ashlyn."

"Oh, We'll still call you Death,because it's cool."

"Alright" Death said smiling _'Alright I'm already making friends! Booyah!!'_ she thought.

-------------------With Life and Charm------------------------  
"Hey," Charm said coming straight into the big crowd "How's it going?"

"Uh, fine." A blonde haired girl said nasaly.

"I'm Charm and this is Life." She introduced her self ,then seen that nothing was working so she decide to use a little amount of her power on the boys.

"Oh my, it's kind of cold outside, and we didn't bring a jacket..." Charm blinked her eyes 3 times and then both of the guys that stood there handed over their jackets.

"Here, use mine! It's wool!" The black headed jock said.

"No mine! It has feathers on the inside." The red head said.

"Thanks so much!" Charm grabbed both and gave one to Life.

"Hi, I'm Josh." The red-head introduced himself, his eyes met Lifes and he immediatley felt a connection.

"I'm Life." For some reason Life didn't feel like being quiet, she just wanted to talk to him.

"Well, this is sweet and all but the bell is about to ring so come on!" A girl named Ginger said.

"Alright!" Charm said hopping right up there with the group. She fit in just fine.

-------------------------------With Chaos---------------------------------  
"Yo." Chaos said walking up to the athletes

"Hey, new kid!" One big guy said "I'm Corey!"

"Chaos."

"Awesome name dude!" Another guy said.

"Yeah I guess."

**[I didn't want to make this part long so lets skip to after school]**

All six teens walked out of the school and headed to the mini-van. They got in and laid their stuff down then buckled up.

Charlie noticed that Life was wearing a jacket that she wasn't wearing before.

"So where'd you get the new jacket at kiddo?" He asked directly to Life.

"Oh...um" Life looked away and Chaos blurted out, "It's her boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends? You already have a boyfriend?" Charlie asked stunningly.

"I do too!" Charm said proudly.

"Of course," Death sighed "I'm the only one that doesn't"

"It's okay! I'll hook you up!" Charm said.

Charlie laughed and then started up the car and headed for the gas station.

"Michael. Go inside and pay for the gas for me?"

"Sure, why not." Michael got out of the car and went inside. He knew the lady that worked there pretty well.

"Hey Maggie," Michael said as he came up to the counter "I need $15 in gas."

"Sure thing sweety." She rang it up and glanced out the window to see Charlie and the others in the car.

"You got relatives over or something?" Maggie asked.

"Nah..." Michael thought about it for a minute then said "Actually yeah I do,they're my cousins."

"Ah. I see." she said "Well have fun with them. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah." Michael walked out the door and hopped in the car.

They finally got back to the house and everyone made their way to the kitchen for a snack. Charlie walked over to the phone and checked the answering machine.

It said "2 new messages. Message 1: "Hello, this is , Chaos was acting up today in class. I understand this is his first day, but he lost his temper very quickly. Thank you. Good bye."

Chaos's eyes got bigger as the message proceeded 'How did she get his number?' He thought ,then he seen Michael smirking and immediatley jumped on him and punched him in the mouth "It was you! You told her!"

"Hey! Get off me!" Michael screamed as he tried to cover his face.

Charlie stampeded over to the boys who were rolling around on the floor then he grabbed Chaos by his collar and pulled him up off of his nephew.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Charlie screamed.

"Beating the shit outta this kid!" Chaos said still kicking around.

"Watch your mouth! Now go wait in your room!" Charlie said sternly.

Chaos was let down from Charlies grip and he made his way to his room.

"You okay Michael?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he got up and wiped blood away from his mouth.

"Go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. Okay?"

Michael nodded and went to the bathroom to wash up.  
Charlie sighed and looked at the rest of the teens who were standing there.

"Well," Death said, breaking the silence "I got homework to do."

"So do I." Charm said making her way to her room.

Life just sort of scooted her way out of the room.  
Then Tragedy pushed his self off the wall and made his way out of the room. On the way out he said "Wow, you can actually feel the tension in here."

Charlie sighed and sat down on the couch for a moment then made up his mind. He had to treat Chaos the same way he did Tragedy.

"Rules are rules." He said to himself then made his way into Chaos's room. Michael was taking a shower so he wouldn't be in there.

"I'm coming in." Charlie said as he opened the door.

Chaos was sitting on his bed when he entered, the teen turned around to see a very angry looking man. Chaos sighed and said "I have a short temper..."

"I can see that," Charlie sat down on the bed "You wanna tell me what you did at school?"

"No."

"Okay then, I guess I'll do this first then talk."

Charlie pulled Chaos up off the bed and pulled him across his lap, then delivered a sharp smack to the teens bottom.

"OW!" Chaos yelped. "What are you doing?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and said "Spanking you. Same as I did Tragedy."

"Wait! You s-spanked Tragedy?" Chaos seemed stunned.

"Yes but we'll talk about that later." He said giving the teen 10 more smacks to his bottom.

Chaos yelped at all of them. He WASN'T going to be queit during this. He continued to struggle and try to get away but it was no use.

"Hold still!" Charlie said, bringing his hand down hard.

"OW! STOP CHARLIE!!"

"Will you behave now and tell me what happened at school?"

"Yes!" Chaos said, he was trying really hard to hold back tears.

"Good. Now this is for punching Michael." He gave him 11 more hard smacks to his sit spot then let him up.

Chaos wiped the tears that managed to slip out of his eyes away then looked down at his feet. He couldn't look at Charlie right now.

"Now, what happened at school?"

"I-I was sitting at my desk talking to my new friends and this one guy thought it would be smart to make fun of my name...so I punched him.."

Charlie sighed and finally spoke, "I told you that I do NOT allow fighting! At all! I do not expect you to do it anymore. Got it?"

"yes,"

"Good," Charlie said "I want you guys to trust me. I'll be taking care of you for a while." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks Charlie." Chaos returned the smile.

_'It's nice to see him drop the tough guy act every now and then.'_ Charlie thought

"So...Did you really do that to Tragedy?" Chaos asked smiling wily.

"Yes I did. Why?"

"It's just that, he hasn't been treated like that in over 100 years."

"100 years?!" Charlie looked so stunned. "Wow. What happened in those 100 years?"

"Danger left.... Tragedy loved his brother so much. He actually used to smile. When Tragedy got in trouble it was up to Danger to take care of it. Then one day, he got pushed too far. Tragedy became the owner of tragic events, then he was pretty much invincible. Danger got tired of him acting all high and mighty and just left."

"Ah. I see..." Charlie sat there on the bed then pulled Chaos into a hug and said "Thank you."

"Uhhh...your welcome?" Chaos didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

"You stay in here until dinner got it?"

"Yeah yeah. I got homework to do anyway."

"Good," Charlie got up and left the room and Chaos stared at the door then reached back and rubbed his butt. "Ow." he moaned.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Well what did you think? It was boring in some parts I know but Chaos finally got what he deserved! XD Anyways plz comment! THANX A BUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!! =3

Oh by the way Lightning is going to be in the next chapter so if you want to hear more about him just comment and tell me what you wanna see! =)


	7. Twin Trouble

So I've had no motivation at all to finish this story cuz I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter so yeah. Anyways I wanted to put a chapter up for those few who actually wanna see where this is going so I hope u like it! =D

Life sat in biology class looking at the dead frog in front of her,while her partner,Chaos, sliced it open. "I-I remember this frog.." Life said.

"You remember it? From where?" Chaos asked as he examined the frog's stomach.

"I remember when I gave it it's life..."

"Ohh. I see. Well just ask the teacher if you can go to the bathroom or something while I finish this up."  
Life nodded and went to ask the teacher if she could be excused, "Finally I get to have some fun!" Chaos said to himself. He got the scissors and jabbed the frog's stomach with it, then he added a little of his 'chaos' in and bam! The stomach exploded everywhere.

"What on Earth?" the teacher exclaimed wiping the frog guts off of her.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! Get it off! Get if off!!" A group of girls squealed

"Mr. Johnston!" The teacher said pointing to Chaos, "What did you do?!"

"nothing! I was just disecting like YOU told me to!" Chaos explained

"You most certainly were not disecting correctly then!"

_'ha ha! They're all covered in guts and stuff! Sick!_' Chaos thought to himself then snickered.

"What's so funny?" The teacher asked unpatienly.

Chaos cleared his throat and said, "oh nothing..."

She sighed and put her hand on her head and finally said, "Stay after class and clean this up."

"But, it's the last class I have."

"Then stay after school then!"

_'Damn it! Charlie will know that I did something if I don't come out in time.'_ Chaos thought 'I'll get in trouble for using my powers.'

Life came back into the room to see frog guts everywhere then immediately looked at Chaos she gave him the 'what did you do?' look.  
Chaos shrugged then looked at the frog, then the last bell finally rang. Chaos got up to try to hide in the stampede of people trying to get out of the class.

"aren't you forgetting something?" The teacher asked before he could leave.

Chaos slouched then walked back over to the teacher who handed him a mop and broom.

"Thanks a bunch." He said sarcastically.  
_'It's times like this I wish I could use this 'gift' of mine for something useful instead of a good laugh'_

Chaos started to clean meanwhile Death met Life at her locker.

"Hey where's Chaos?" Death asked as she got one of her books out.

"He had to stay after class for a little while..."

"How come?"

"H-he stabbed the frog's stomach.." Life said as she shuddered.

"You okay?" Death asked

Life just nodded then asked where Charm and Tragedy where.

"They had to stay after too. They ran their mouths again." Death sighed then started walking towards the door.

Charlie sat in the car, waiting for the kids. He only seen three and immediately rubbed his forehead and reached for his coffee that he'd gotten on the way over to the school.

"Where's the other three?" Charlie asked as the other three got in.

"I dunno." Michael said as he fastened his seat belt.

"Uhhm...They had to stay after for a bit.." Death said as she also buckled up.

"For what?"

"Charm and Tragedy started 'back talking' as the teacher called it..." Death ended at that then looked at Life.

"...And Chaos b-blew up a frog..." Life said queitly

Charlie sighed then unbuckled his seat belt and walked into the school.

"Ha ha! Now they're gonna be in trouble!" Michael teased.

"Oh shut up!" Death halfly shouted "I hate it when they do that."

Meanwhile Charlie was walking around inside the school looking for any of the three troublemakers. He finally found Chaos at his locker, putting a couple of books in his back pack.

"There you are!" Charlie said as he walked over to a tired looking Chaos.

"Ch-Charlie! You scared me!" Chaos said with his hand over his chest

"You gonna tell me why you're still here or are you gonna lie?"

Chaos sighed and said "I blew up the frogs stomach so the teacher made me clean it up."

"Well at least you didn't lie.." Charlie said then started walking towards the next door. "Where's the other two?"

Chaos just shrugged. He knew where they were but he wanted to keep Charlie here as long as he could so he didn't have to go Charlie found the room with his other two hoodlums in it.

"You will write a two page essay for me about respect for your teachers..." The teacher lectured Tragedy and Charm as they slumped down in their chairs.

"Excuse me miss," Charlie said as he entered the room, "I'm the guardian of these two. Do you mind if I ask what they have done?"

"They disruppted my class, disrespected me, and full out back talked!"

"They did?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked down at them. Tragedy just sat there but Charm was getting worried.

"I'll take them home now miss, Thank you." He said as he motioned for the two teens to get up and follow.

The ride home was quiet and awkward but as soon as they stepped foot on the porch Charlie said "Go on in and sit on the couch."

"Why do I have to? I didn't do anything!" Michael protested.

"Just. Sit." Charlie said firmly as he rubbed his head. _'Six teenagers are very hard to handle by myself.'_ he thought.

They all scurried inside and sat on the couch as Charlie came and sat in his chair, "I thought I told y'all to NOT use your 'gifts' unless it's an emergency?"

"Chaos is the only one that did it!" Charm interupted.

"Nuh uh!" Chaos stood up and yelled.

Charlie glared at him and simply said "Sit."  
"I'm not in the greatest mood right now, so I suggest you listen to me. Got it?"

They all nodded and began to listen.

"Now I know he was the only one to use it but I know you'll all be tempted to do it."

"Why am I here?" Michael asked "I don't even have any of this power stuff."

"Fine. Then go out a feed your horse or something!" Charlie sighed

Michael got up which made more room so they all scooted down but Life who was zoning out, so Chaos sort of nudged her over.

"Now, as for this back talking stuff, I think your teacher handled that pretty well, but your still grounded for the two days," Charlie said "Except Chaos, you're grounded for a week."

"That's not fair!" Chaos shouted.

"You used your gift. So it's either that or a -"  
Charlie got interuppted by the door bell. He walked over and looked through the peep hole to see his brother standing there with two wrapped up little boys. Charlie opened up the door to hear the twins shout "UNCLE CHARLIE!"

Luke and Matt were about 7 years old they both had longish black/brown hair and a couple of cute freckles and wore over-alls. They ran in the house and hugged Charlie immediately. "Well hello there brother. How's it goin?" Junior (a big man with black hair and a beard) asked as he walked into the house.

"Just fine. Why didn't you call? I could have cleaned the place up a bit." Charlie said as he pryed the twins off his legs.

"Eh, it's no big deal. Can't I come and see my big brother every now and then?"

"The only time you ever visit me is if you need money, or it's the holidays," Charlie said as he set back down on his chair.

"Well it's almost Easter." Junior said as he watched his boys play around.

"So I guess you need some money then?"

Junior tried to change the subject and looked at the five teens on the couch and said, "Did you adopt some new kids, Charlie?"

"Uhh yeah, sure." Charlie said as he looked to the teens for help, "Why don't you all go play with Luke and Matt for a while in your rooms?"

"I don't like kids." Tragedy retorted.

"Oh come on Tradge!" Charm said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Tradge?"

"It's easier to say! hehe" Charm giggled and grabbed the twins hands and led them to her room.

"Well, we better follow her or she's going to turn them into little girls." Death said and got up off the couch as Life and Chaos followed.

"They seem like a rough bunch." Junior sneered.

"They do?"

"Listen, I know who they are, Meteor."

"shh! They can't know about that!" Charlie whispered.

"We're both retired. They're going to figure it out eventually. I say we might as well just tell em that you're really the old Meteor and I'm the old Comet"

Charlie sighed and said "I guess your right."

All of the sudden the sound of what sounded like a dresser falling escaped through the house. Junior and Charlie ran into the room to see a broken vanity and two scared looking little boys.

"Where's my five at?" Charlie asked worried.

"w-we dont know." Luke replied looking down at the mess.

"Did you two do this?" Junior asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"There you are!" Charm said as she ran into the room.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"We were playing hide-and-seek and I was it. Then I couldn't find these two then I got worried when I heard the crash and....YOU TWO DESTROYED MY VANITY!" Charm screamed as Charlie held her back.

"Lucas. Matthew. Come here please." Junior said calmly but sternly.

Luke and Matt winced at their full names being used but made their way over to their father.

"How did this happen?" Junior knelt down on one knee and looked into the faces of his sons.

Neither one of them answered, they just looked down at their shoes.

"Look at me."

They both looked up and Luke finally said "We were sorta hiding but got bored so we tried to get the shiny thing off of the desk thing..."

"Wow. They have an even shorter attention span than Chaos." Charm said.

"Pssh yeah right....Hey look a nickel!" Chaos said as he picked the nickel up off the floor.

"My point exactly." Charm grinned.

"What did I tell you about climbing?" Junior asked the scared little boys.

"The only things we climb are trees and playground stuff." They said in unison.

"So was the vanity either of the two?"

"...no.." They said in unison again.

"Okay. So now then what did I tell you about taking things that weren't yours?"

"But we didn't take it!" Matt said almost silently.

"No, you didn't take it, but you were trying to take it."

"We're sowwy daddy." Luke said sadly.

"I know you are, but you two could have gotten hurt very badly by that. So what did I say I'd do the next time you disobeyed me?"

Matt looked down again and Luke answered, "You'd spank us..."

It broke Juniors heart to hear that but he had to, otherwise they would never learn. So he sighed and said "That's correct, come on." He went into the living room and sent Luke to a corner and beckoned Matt to come to the couch with him.

"Matthew, do you know why I'm about to do this?"

"Cuz I climbed the vanity thingy and tried to take something that wasn't m-mine." he said getting teary eyed.

Junior nodded and pulled the boy over his lap by his over-alls, then gave 15 smacks to his bottom and 5 to his sit spots. Then he let him down and said "Go switch places with your brother."

Matt sniffled, rubbed his eyes and nodded. Then he made his way to the corner and told Luke to go.

Luke took his slow, sweet time getting there. When he eventually got to his father, he asked him the same question and pulled him on to his lap and gave the same amount of smacks to his little bottom.

When all was said and done Junior called for his other son to come out of the corner and sit with him on the couch. They both sat there and cuddled up to their father and drifted off to sleep.

After every thing quieted down the rest made their way into the living room to see if everything was all right.

"Poor little guys." Chaos said as he looked at the little boys.

"Yeah, but they could have gotten seriously hurt if the vanity fell on top of them," He said softly so he wouldn't wake the twins. "Beside it's not the first time I've had to do that to them"

"How can you tell them apart?" Death asked.

"Well Matt has blue eyes and Luke has greenish eyes. Matt's also a bit taller than Luke." Junior answered as he ran his hand thru Luke's hair.

"I didn't notice the different colored eyes but one did look a little taller, I just thought the other was slouching or something." Charm said with a slight smile.

"They're a couple of trouble makers, let me tell ya." he said as he got up off the couch and let the twins finish their nap.

"Well I gues we better go clean the mess up." Charlie said as he walked into Charm's room.

"Listen Charlie, I'll pay for the vanity."

"No need. I was going to get a new one anyway!"  
Charlie replied, "So what did you come here for after all?"

Junior stopped and dragged Charlie into his room and shut the door then said, "I know how to let you see Rain again!"

Charlie just stood there he finally said "Tell me."  
================================================================================================================================== AN/ Haha! I luv the twins!! =D Anyways wat did u guys think about it? Should I add a twist to it or continue the story line? Plz review thanx!! =) 3


End file.
